onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Robin Hood (Lacey)
Robin Hood is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the thirteenth episode of the third season. He is portrayed by guest star Sean Maguire, and is the Storybrooke counterpart of Robin Hood. History As news spreads in town that the Wicked Witch is responsible for the new curse, Robin Hood arrives alone to the suspected villain's house to investigate. He accidentally fires an arrow at Regina, mistaking her for the Wicked Witch, and promptly apologizes. Robin Hood recalls her as the former Evil Queen, though she prefers to be called Regina. Since they have similar plans of searching the Wicked Witch's house, he goes along with her. In response to Regina's warning about not getting in her way, Robin Hood says, "I wouldn't dream of it", which is the same words he said a year ago in the Enchanted Forest when they broke into the palace together. Though neither remember this, she suspiciously asks if they have met before. Robin Hood denies it, but is certain if they had, he wouldn't forget someone like her. Inside the house, she searches for signs of the Wicked Witch's magic potions, but can't find anything. He expresses surprise at Regina since she isn't evil like her past title proclaimed her to. She remarks that fear can be a powerful influence of how people see her. They lock eyes, as Robin Hood moves closer to her, to which he reaches behind a shelf to pick up a bottle. When he asks if it's magical, Regina humorously points it out as whiskey. Deciding to take a break, Robin Hood rolls up his sleeves to pour some for them. As he hands her a cup, she is shocked to see a lion tattoo on his arm. Though he is unaware, Regina once sought out a second chance at true love with the power of pixie dust, which led her to a man with a lion tattoo, though she never saw his face. In confusion, he watches her flee the house. Later, Robin Hood spends time with Roland and the Merry Men; unaware that Regina is watching him from a distance. At the news of Neal's sudden death, Robin Hood attends to pay his respects. Afterwards, at the diner, he meets Tinker Bell for the first time and offers Regina a drink, but she declines. The Wicked Witch, Zelena, storms in; threatening everyone into submission with the Dark One's dagger. She publicly reveals herself as Regina's half-sister and forces her sibling into a showdown on Main Street after sundown. While patrolling the woods, he sees Regina distracted over a letter. Robin Hood steals the note, and with her permission, reads it. The letter exposes sentiments of Rumplestiltskin praising the magical strength of her mother Cora's first-born child. Regina explains how she always assumed those compliments were about her, but they are actually about Zelena. She had doubts about defeating a witch that is even more powerful than herself, but soon forms a plan. Regina takes out her own heart and buries it for Robin Hood to oversee while she is gone. In the aftermath of the witch fight, she entrusts him, much to his surprise, with keeping her heart safe from Zelena. With Friar Tuck, Robin Hood is ambushed when Mr. Gold, on Zelena's orders, demands Regina's heart. Roland stumbles onto the confrontation. Despite that Robin Hood tells his son to stay where he is, Mr. Gold magically forces Roland to come forward and then shoves the boy into the ground. In retaliation, Robin Hood fires an arrow at Mr. Gold, who redirects it to hover inches from piercing Roland. Not willing to risk his son's life, Robin Hood complies and hands over the heart. Afterwards, Regina arrives, to which he relinquishes Roland into Friar Tuck's care. To Regina, he apologizes for not being able to protect her heart, but she is more relieved his son isn't hurt. Later that night, Robin Hood is surprised with a reappearance from Regina, who gives him a long-awaited kiss. The next morning, Robin Hood meets Regina at the inn for a quick kiss session before she leaves. When she asks what he sees in her, Robin Hood states it's the same thing as her—a second chance. Later, the breaking of the second curse occurs when Regina bestows her son, Henry, with a kiss of true love. This act restores the boy's memories as well as everyone else's recollections from the year in the Enchanted Forest. As Henry catches up on lost time with Regina, Robin Hood arrives and is introduced to him. }} After Regina's heart is restored, Robin Hood spends some time over her house. She shares how her past love, Daniel, died at the hands of her mother, and he sympathetically talks about having lost his wife, Marian. Robin Hood is surprised to learn Regina saw him in the Enchanted Forest years ago when Tinker Bell used pixie dust to give her another chance at love. Even though she was too scared to approach him then, he regards their romance in the present as something that was destined to happen. In a diner celebration welcoming David and Mary Margaret's newborn son, Robin Hood watches as visible tension unfold when Regina discovers Emma wishes to leave town permanently with Henry. Emma, refusing to elaborate, bails from the diner; leaving Hook to talk some sense into her. Suddenly, a stream of light radiates to the sky as Zelena's time spell is mysteriously activated. Robin Hood goes along with Belle, David, Regina and Mr. Gold to check up on an imprisoned Zelena, who is now gone from her jail cell. The security tape is played; showing Zelena, despite not having her pendant, still harnessed magic to turn herself into a statue, which shatters and melts into powder. For the time being, they decide to leave the time portal untouched, but Emma and Hook accidentally travel through it to the past to recreate a meeting between Prince Charming and Snow White and then return to the present. During the evening, Robin Hood and Regina take Roland to the diner. Once there, Emma introduces Regina to someone she brought back from the past. Shockingly, Robin Hood recognizes the woman as his deceased wife, Marian. Overcome with emotion, he embraces her while too distracted to notice Regina's heartbreak. Following the shock of seeing Marian again, Robin Hood quickly regains his footing and takes her outside to meet Regina. He has hopes the three of them can talk about the situation, but a furious Marian is outraged that her husband is involved with the Evil Queen. Marian has no whims about expressing her opinion of Regina, who she declares is a monster. With both parties unwilling to settle, Regina walks away from the diner as Marian picks up Roland and stalks off in the opposite direction. The next morning, a conflicted Robin Hood arrives at Regina's office. Robin Hood confirms that his feelings for her have always been real, but he is obligated to keep his marriage vows to Marian. He apologizes, hoping she will understand, and then leaves. Later that day, a snow monster rampages through town. Grouped with Little John and Marian in the forest, Robin Hood's party is soon joined by David, Emma and Hook. When the creature approaches, Little John shoots it with an arrow, which has no effect. Hoping magic will do the trick, Emma materializes an energy ball at the monster. Having been provoked twice already, the colossal ogre knocks everyone unconscious. Marian, previously absent from the battle, rushes forward to defend with an aimed arrow, but she too is knocked away. Moments later, Regina magically obliterates the monster as everyone else awakens unharmed from the prior attack. During a stroll, Robin Hood shows Marian around town. To reassure her that Storybrooke is a good place, he mentions all the places their son likes going to. Roland names the ice cream parlor, too, and asks Marian if they can go there now. Robin Hood believes Marian has seen enough for the day, but Roland pleads with his mother until she agrees. Inside the parlor, Any Given Sundae, Robin Hood and his son have rocky road ice cream. The counter server, a blonde woman, is introduced to Marian and gives her ice cream, free of charge, as a town welcome. Secretly, the woman adds a freezing spell into the ice cream, which Marian unknowingly consumes. At the mayoral office, Robin Hood, Marian and Roland attend a town meeting for Mary Margaret's first conference as the new mayor. While Mary Margaret assures the residents that the ice wall blocking the town perimeter, and the creator of it, Elsa, are not dangerous, Marian passes out. In a panic, Robin Hood gains Regina's help, but Elsa states only an act of true love can break the spell. Attempting true love's kiss, Robin Hood fails to awaken Marian, so Emma searches for the one who cast the spell. After bringing Roland into Little John's care, Robin Hood to Regina that true love's kiss didn't work because he loves her, not Marian. However, they know being together is impossible since he wants to keep his marriage vow to his wife. With Marian almost completely frozen, Regina, with Robin Hood's permission, takes out his wife's heart and places it in a box for safekeeping until they find a cure to revive her. While a search party is organized to find the Snow Queen's ice cream truck, Robin Hood spots the abandoned vehicle near his campsite and informs Emma. As they approach it, he attempts to talk to Regina, who distractedly rebuffs him. Only after Regina exits the truck, Robin Hood questions if she is upset at him for his prior love declaration. Instead, Regina explains she has no magical means to cure Marian despite having tried everything. She implores, that the only way to restore his wife, is for him to forget about her and fall in love with Marian again. As he looks at her with a torn expression, Regina stoically walks away. With his heart in conflict, Robin Hood approaches the vault and finds Regina inside. He is aghast with indecision, as his heart is swaying towards her even with knowledge of what must be done to save Marian, but she makes it clear they cannot be in each other's lives. Distraught, he finds a stiff drink at the diner and moodily aims darts at a board. When Will walks in and attempts to leave unnoticed, Robin Hood hits a dart at a nearby wall to force him to stay. Robin Hood is still upset at him for once endangering the Merry Men by stealing a looking glass, but they end up talking. He recalls his first meeting with Marian, which Will has already heard many times before. Robin Hood details how she changed him into a thief who understood the plight of poor people and began stealing from the rich to give to the needy. Will recalls a time he asked Marian why she gave up everything to be with Robin Hood. As he remembers, Marian stated she believed in the goodness inside Robin Hood and that true love is something one should always fight for. Robin Hood questions if Will still believes this even after everything he did for love. He agrees, saying that by finding someone to love for his whole life, even by giving up everything for it, is worth the trouble. Coming to a resolution, Robin Hood seeks out Regina again; explaining he's lived his life with a honorable code, but not today. He then sweeps her into a passionate kiss, which she gladly reciprocates. After spending the night together, Robin Hood regrets nothing, though Regina feels guilty since he's a married man. She suspects, even if things were different and he didn't have a wife, their relationship still wouldn't work. Regina explains the storybook's workings to him, in which it records the lives of villains and heroes from the Enchanted Forest; including herself. Within it, he sees a photo of Regina, in the past, choosing not to meet him when the opportunity arose, and because of this, she believes her fate and their romance has already slipped by. Though she insists they cannot be intimate again, he humorously jokes that if they stay in the vault, it'll still count as the first time. Following another tryst, Robin Hood steals the storybook and consults with Will about finding a way to help Regina. To uncover more information about the book, Will attempts to break into the library. However, Robin Hood casually opens the unlocked door after seeing a store hours sign; proving the library is not yet closed. Inside, they find nothing of use until Robin Hood pulls out a storybook page from his bag that appeared out of nowhere. On the image, it features an illustration of Regina, had she not walked away, meeting him. Stunned at the discovery, he phones Regina and later explains the image is proof her fate could have gone a different way, and nothing in the past is set is stone. Once Ingrid casts the spell of shattered sight, Robin Hood is warned by Regina of the imminent threat. He, in turn, calls for Will and commands him to let the Merry Men know they are packing up camp. Basking in their last moments together, Regina looks longingly at Robin Hood; explaining that she wants to remember him while he still has love for her, but he reasons they should just think about the present for now. Comfortingly, they share a kiss and hug each other. As the curse nears, both Marian and Roland are hidden elsewhere without Robin Hood's knowledge so when the spell comes into effect, he won't be able to harm them. He finds Regina after she casts a shield to protect Henry in the mayoral office. Regina, headed for her vault, asks him to stay as far away as possible. Though Robin Hood had plans of chaining himself to a tree, he considers going with her until she insists against it. Regina reasons that she must seal herself in the vault to keep from hurting people under the spell's influence, but Robin Hood swears he's not afraid of her. She contends he should be, and then departs to the vault. Returning to the woods, he looks up at the sky as the spell cloud approachs while his fellow Merry Men flee. }} Family Trivia *The name "Robin"http://www.behindthename.com/name/robin is of Germanic origin derived from the name "Hrodebert" and itself derived from the words "hrod" and "beraht" that respectively mean "fame" and "bright".http://www.behindthename.com/name/robert Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *Robin Hood appears in a photo in "Breaking Glass". References de:Robin Hood (Storybrooke) fr:Robin (Storybrooke) it:Robin Hood (Storybrooke) ru:Робин Гуд (Сторибрук) Category:Male Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters